vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabelle's Easter Egg Hunt (VAF Easter Special 2019)/Transcript
}} This is the transcript to . Transcript Mario: Hello everyone! And welcome to this year’s easter egg hunt! Luigi: This time, Isabelle will be hiding the eggs! Isabelle: Yup! I sure am! Link: What? Why can't I hide the eggs? Mario: Link, Link, Link. 2016 was an absolute disaster. Link: I've done alot of hiding, but I don't know to hide the rest! I know, just stuff them all here. And then now, all what we have to do is that we will put this on it and they will never find it. And it says, "The Easter Eggs R Not Here!". They will never find it, they will never see it! I'm a genius! scratch Mario: What the hell Link? "The Easter Eggs R Not Here!" in really sh**ty writing! What the… what the… what the f***? YOU'RE AN IDIOT, LINK! I'm gonna be rich as chocolate, yes! Link: Well, at least I wasn't stupid enough to have them all for myself! Yellow Yoshi: Okay. I'm going to find the easter eggs. All of them easily. "The easter eggs are not in thos room". Okay Mario, fine. But I'm going to ignore you. Because I thinked you lied. Yellow Yoshi: Oh, what the hell? What is this? What?... What? Oh my god! Mario is such a liar! These are all mine! Mario: Okay, but also, Sonic, you didn't do a good job either! Sonic: I don't know where to hide the rest! I know! This is totally going to work! Oh yeah! sings Link: Sonic '06? What is that doing here? I'll put it back. OH MY GOD! I FOUND THE WHOLE PACKET! I WIN! scratch Sonic: Okay, yeah. I may have messed up with that one. Isabelle: So, I'm hiding the easter eggs this year! Yay! Blue Yoshi: I know you'll do an excellent job! Isabelle: Oh, thanks Blue Yoshi! Mario: Anyway, this special's cast... Luigi: Me again cause i'm awesome and Mario stinks! Mario: No I don't! Link: And me Link with brand new shoes! I got them replaced! Yeah! Sonic: Aw yeah! It’s me Sonic the Hedgehog! Isabelle: Yeah! And Blue Yoshi's here! Blue Yoshi: Yeah i'm here! Silver the Hedgehog: It's no use for this special! Cause I'm gonna use my powers again! Silver: It’s no use! Sonic: Uh oh! Silver: Take this! Sonic: WOOAH! Ow! That’s not cool! Mega Man: Me Mega Man! Why am I here? Vester: I'm here to watch cause you know me! Spongebob Rectanglepants: Yeah and it’s me Spongebob Rectanglepants! makes noises with his tongue Yellow Yoshi: And me Yellow Yoshi cause why not? Isabelle: Okay! It's time to hide the eggs! hides the eggs Isabelle: Okay I hid all the easter eggs and I made sure I hid every single one of them! I didn’t put them just all in a single stash! Vester: Okay let's see who loses, i mean wins this year! Let's go! Mario: Okay last year, I didn’t any easter eggs! There's none here, none there, none there. Aha! An easter egg, finally found one! Yay! Sonic: Aw yeah! Me Sonic is going to find them all of them pretty easily! Aw yeah, there's some here! Awesome! Mega Man: Aw sweet! I found two easter eggs! Aw yeah, aw yeah! That's pretty cool. I got two easter eggs! Mega Man wins! Luigi: Aw yes! I found some on the train line! Aw yes! Take them all, take them all! This is awesome! Yellow Yoshi: Oh yes, I found one! Oh yes, that's good! I love chocolate! Oh yes! Another one! I love chocolate! Two chocolates for me! Silver: Hey Sonic, did you find any eggs yet? Sonic: Oh yeah I sure did! I got like, four eggs. How many did you get? Silver: Well, I got zero so, IT'S NO USE! Sonic: Oh no! Silver: TAKE THIS! Sonic: WOOAH! Ow! Silver: Mine now! Blue Yoshi: Umm, I don't think that's a good idea for feeding cats chocolate! I'll just take that out. Link: I can't find easter eggs anywhere! This sucks! Where am I going to find the easter eggs anywhere? AHH! EASTER EGGS! THEY’RE ON THE TRAIN! GET THE TRAIN! STOP THE TRAIN! COME ON, TRAIN! I GOT THE EGGS! OH NO THE TRAINS! AHHHHH— censored Spongebob: Easter eggs! I love easter eggs! I'll check the microwave! They're always on the white microwave! Oh yay! There's easter eggs, let’s take them! Not! Let's find another one! What's in here! Muffins! Let’s take the muffins! plays the piano Mario: Easter eggs! Yay! Yellow Yoshi: Aha! Found ya! Sonic: I forgot to check the microwave! Okay, now time to get... oh easter eggs! Oh there’s so many too! This is my lucky day! Silver: It's no use! Sonic: Uh oh! Silver: Take this! gets hit by psychokinesis Silver: My eggs now! Link: Oh there's some there! Well that's pretty good! It's kind of hard! Oh come back here! Come back! I found more easter eggs here! What's this? Blue Yoshi's Journal: ''Do Not Read? Blue Yoshi has a journal? Wow, what a loser! Well let’s read it! Blue Yoshi's Journal Link: Okay. Saturday, the 13th Link: Saturday the 13th: Today I played Smash Ultimate with my new amiibo, played Pokémon Go with Vester, and spent time with Isabelle. Okay. Sunday, the 14th Link: Finished training my amiibo and used Link's toothbrush to clean the toilet. ''scratch Link: What? That idiot! That's disgusting! Eughhh, yuck! spits Acutal transcript Vester: How come everyone sucks at finding easter eggs? This isn't that terrible movie Hop! I think even that stupid rabbit could even do better than them! Blue Yoshi's Journal (continued) Tuesday, the 26th Link: Spending time with Isabelle. Private photos? Let me have a look. AHH! I didn't want to see that! scratch Actual transcript Isabelle: So it looks like everyone found all the eggs! Sonic: Well I found some, but Silver was so stupid, he used his powers and took mine! Silver: Cause it's no use against Silver! Spongebob: And I don't need eggs because I ate all of your chocolate muffins! Yellow Yoshi: Hey! They were my chocolate muffins! Well at least I got some eggs. Vester: Hey Link! You left your eggs behind so they went from me! Haha! Link: Oh great! Mario: Well at least I got some eggs this time! Luigi: Looks like I tied to you, brother! Mario: I wanted to get more than you! Mega Man: Man I only got two. Well, can I even eat chocolate? I don't even know. Link: And I didn't even want to see these photos. Mario: What photos? Link: I might have read Blue Yoshi's Journal. Mario: Link! That's private! Link: But I can't get it off my mind. I need to tell someone! Mario: Fine. Then whisper it to me. Link: I saw... whispers Mario: Link! That's their private business! You gotta respect them! Link: Fine but Blue Yoshi, why did you use my toothbrush to clean the toilet?! Blue Yoshi: How did you know that? Link: I may have read your journal. Blue Yoshi: Well, I just wanted to play a prank on you. Plus I told Mario. Mario: Yeah so you have poop breath! scratch Link: I don't have poop breath! Mario: Then why do you talk about complete crap? scratch Category:2018 Transcripts Category:Vester&Friends Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Finished transcripts